Phantom
by Walker's Annoying Voice
Summary: „'Don't worry' you said", hissed Meghyn's voice into her sister's ear, „'No way can it get worse than this' you said!" Her companion ignored the sarcastic remark though, as she was too terrified of the horned figure approaching them on a gigantic devil horse. (ONESHOT)


**Hello, everybody! Here's just a little oneshot I thought of when I repeatedly rescued our favorite BotW truffle hunters. And for the story's sake, let's just say that the Phantom Ganon armor works a little more literal than it actually does ;D**

**Well then, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review!**

* * *

**Phantom**

'We were just hunting for hearty truffles', Nat thought miserably to herself. 'How could this have gone so wrong?'

Of course Meghyn and her had to run into monsters while out on their search! When ever did they not? But usually it was just the one bokoblin or two if they were really unlucky. But this? This was just ridiculous.

Their hunt had started out so well, too! They'd been searching the Sarjon Woods around Floria River and stumbled upon several truffles among the trees. Meghyn's pack had been filled first and so she wanted to return to the stable and call it a night. It had been early evening at the time, but as long as Nat's backpack still had room she refused to go.

She regretted that thought only moments later when they were jumped by monsters. And not just bokoblins, no, but also three enormous moblins and a terrifying lynel.

Neither of the two sisters had ever seen a lynel up close until now, but both knew with one look at the sharp claws, large canine teeth and the jagged edge of its spear that their chances of survival had just dropped uncomfortably close to zero.

Yet, as the older sibling it was her duty to find a way out of this. So, trying to hide her fear as best she could, Nat whispered reassuring words to her younger sister. Nat looked around, desperatly trying to come up with an escape plan. Maybe if they managed to get into the underbrush at least the larger threats couldn't follow.

But right before she could voice her half-baked plan the words died in her throat. She felt all the blood drain out of her face and out of the corner of her eye she saw Meghyn pale too.

„'Don't worry' you said", hissed Meghyn's voice into her sister's ear, „'No way can it get worse than this' you said!"

Her companion ignored the sarcastic remark though, as she was too terrified of the horned figure approaching them on a gigantic devil horse.

Large hooves trampled anything in their path as the black coated beast with a flaming orange mane and glinting eyes made its way through the forest. It looked quite misplaced under the tropical trees, yes, Nat was actually pretty sure that horse's (if you could call it that) natural habitat was nightmares. It let out a loud snort as it came to a stop just outside the monsters' circle.

And oh dear Hylia, it was as big as the lynel!

As if the mount wasn't already scary enough, Nat almost wet her pants when she laid eyes on its rider.

A mix of brown and darker armour covered a muscular body, while steel plated boots and gauntlets adorned the figure's arms and legs. Black, high-collared pauldrons covered the shoulders and a marroon cape hung off the back. The outfit was already intimidating but what really terrified the truffle hunters was the face. It was pure bone, vaguely human but with way too many pointy teeth and with two straight, sharp and pointy horns. Two smaller horns grew out of the cheekbones and pointed backwards to a head of short flaming red hair. And from the otherwise dark eyesockets Nat could see two yellow orbs glowing in the night.

This had to be a demon.

Calamity Ganon's number one minion.

And Nat and Meghyn were the two lucky ones to feel his wrath first-hand.

The monsters parted to include the demon in their circle. The bokoblins and moblins bowed in awkward gestures while the lynel approached the demon. It laid one paw over its furry chest and bowed. Then it grumbled.

„_Greetings Commander. What brings you to us?"_

Wait, was it speaking? The terrified hylians couldn't understand what was being said, but the monsters were definitely communicating.

„_Your orders were to build a new base here, correct?", _the demon's voice was deep and sounded vaguely like metal grating on granite. But whatever he asked, the lynel nodded.

And suddenly the demon's horse reared as its rider thundered , _„Then why have you been wasting time?!"_

Like a thunder clap the horse's hooves landed on the ground and the moblins and bokoblins flinched. The lynel bowed again. _„We came upon these little travelers and were about to … have a snack."_

The demon eyed the two shaking hylians below him when a wicked smile showed beneath the bone mask. _„They are young and healthy. We shall offer their souls to the Lord!"_

„_Understood, Commander", _the lynel bowed again as the other monsters jumped around, hollering and screaming.

„_You!", _the demon pointed at the bokoblin closest to Nat and threw a length of rope to it. _„Tie them up! And you"_, he turned to the lynel, _„follow me."_ He turned to leave as Nat and Meghyn were tied to the black horse's saddle and called over his shoulders, _„the rest get back to work! We will bring you the spoils later."_

Now that they were trudging behind the demonic figure the sisters had a prime view of the savage looking sword and shield strapped to the demon's back and the savage lynel bow affixed to the saddle. Even though the amount of monsters keeping them had decreased, both the demon sending them glances from infront and the lynel glaring at them from behind destroyed all hopes of escape and survival.

„Hey, Nat?", whispered Meghyn. „If this is the last time we get to talk I … wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much fun I always had on our truffle hunting trips."

Nat felt tears well up in her eyes when she heard Meghyn's voice hitch. She had to keep the waver out of her voice as well as she answered. „Me too. And I'm sorry I didn't listen when you said we should go home."

She heard a sniffle from behind before the lynel bellowed at them. _„Silence!"_ Both jumped and unconsciously drew closer to the horse.

„Psst!"

Nat looked around. Where had that come from? Was help nearby? „Pssst!" She locked eyes with the demon, but it couldn't have been him... right?

As Nat held eye contact the demon gave a minute nod to her and... were his eyes more blue than before?

Curious (and a little hopeful) she moved a tiny bit closer to the horse. „When I give the signal", a voice – a hylian voice – murmured, „hold on to the saddle for dear life. Tell your sister."

Shocked for a moment, Nat could only stare at the rider. She stumbled and for the first time looked around. They were almost out of the forest, far from the other monsters and closer to the road. Her head whipped back to the rider but he'd already turned away from her. Quickly she told Meghyn what to do.

And not a moment too soon, as the rider suddenly grabbed his bow, jumped from his horse, called a „now!" and shot a shock arrow right in the lynel's face mid jump. Nat and Meghyn barely managed to grab the horse's saddle before it tore off through the forest and out onto the road.

It slowed to a trott and settled on the other side of the road and began munching on some fern. Breathing heavily, the sisters looked back to where a battle was now unfolding. They could make out the sounds of metal on metal, the lynel's pain filled roars and the orange glow of streams of flame licking at the trees.

It felt as though they listend for both an immensly long and incredibly short time until finally, there was silence.

Both sisters looked at each other. Were they safe now? Or had the lynel won?

A rustling in the bushes suddenly drew their attention. It got louder, closer, until-

\- the demonic rider appeared from the forest!

He approached his horse and the two sisters and let out a long sigh. Confused Nat and Meghyn looked at each other. This was not how they had pictured him first. For one, he was shorter than he looked and seemed quite laid back. The horse perked up and suddenly seemed almost friendly as it took the offered apple from the demon's (could they even still call him that?) hand.

They shared another glance, unsure what to do next as they watched their demonic savior murmur gentle nothings to his nightmarish horse.

„Uhmm...", Nat started but trailed off as those glowing yellow eyes whipped over to her.

„Oh yeah! Right, sorry about that", said the distinctly hylian voice from beneath the mask as he pulled out a small knife and with practised hands cut through the rope still binding the sisters to the enormous horse.

„Quite the pickle you two got yourself into this time, huh?", the figure commented. „How many times does that make now? I should start charging you for saving you guys, seriously!"

Perplexed, Nat glanced over to Meghyn, who just shrugged. She was as lost as her sister about the stranger's identity.

„Uhmm, sorry, but... who are you?", Nat managed to say.

The stranger just looked at her. „Not that I'm not thankful for saving us – I am! But-" she was cut off by the stranger's laugh.

„Sorry, sorry", he said as he regained his composure and looked down at himself. „I guess I'm rather hard to recognize in this get-up."

In one fluid movement he pulled the bone mask from his face. Red hair changed to honey blond and two thick strands fell before his now hylian ears, while the previously dark eyesockets now housed the sky blue orbs of a very familiar face.

„Link!", the two sisters gasped. Relieved beyond measure, both of them relaxed.

The travelling hero grinned and nimbly jumped ontop of his horse. „Come on", he said, holding out his hand for them to mount too, „I'll take you to the stable and we can talk about you two not getting in too much trouble in the future, okay?"


End file.
